Paul for President
by Alyster Dark
Summary: Paul rules the cave for at least one week... see what's gonna happen! No brain, just humor.


**Paul**** for Pr****esident**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All you can recognize belong their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Monday**

Paul's diary:

Had a fcking bad day. Dropped the jewelled bottle this morning. Fortunately, I was lucky enough not to break it. Quickly refilled it before David knew it. My blood is in the bottle now. Hope David won't notice.

Marko's diary:

Cher journal,

Paul's so clumsy. I saw him drop the bottle. First thought he had broken it. I would have been very sad coz I entirely had decorated it myself. Not sure I could make another one. Fortunately, the bottle did not hit the ground, but Paul grabbed it from its bottom and unwillingly emptied it. He refilled it with his own blood. Hope there won't be any consequences.

David's diary:

Drank from the bottle. Tasted weird. Feel nauseous now. Paul and Marko exchanged glances, wonder what it means. Will tear off their throat if they ever dare to make fun on me.

I am the master here!

**Tuesday**

Paul's diary:

David wanted to sire Michael tonight, but something went wrong. We had to call Max and he told me that it's because my blood is in the bottle. Michael called me "_master_" and David's loosing all his authority. Woohoo, seems like I am the leader now. Great! _I RULE_.

Marko's diary:

Cher journal,

I love these two little French words I write in the beginning of each entry in this diary. It makes me feel smart and elegant.

I don't understand what happened tonight. Seems that Paul is the leader now. David's furious, he growled all the time. Wonder how he will bear it.

David's diary:

Grrr… Max said Paul is the new leader coz _HIS_ blood is in the bottle. He said that I have to follow Paul's rules now, and blablabla... NEVER! Hate this guy, hate them both.

I will get my revenge, soon.

Max' diary:

Some unexpected events happened in the cave tonight. Paul, the trouble maker of the group, is now the leader of the band. Had difficulties to contain David's rage. Tried to explain him that the main vampire rule is: "_the leader of the boys is the one whose blood is in the jewelled bottle."_

It's quite simple. Don't know which part of this he doesn't understand.

**Wednesday**

Paul's diary:

Hid the bottle, just in case. I don't trust David. I really enjoy my new leader status. Gave some orders here and there. Marko seems happy like that.

I can't know what Dwayne thinks. He's not chatty. Anyway, he obeyed my commands quietly.

David is the problem. Dwayne had to contain his anger, once more. David still refuses my law. Hate to be a pester but I will have to let Max know about it.

Marko's diary:

Cher journal,

Paul promised to let me redecorate the cave the way I want. That's great news. Definitely voted for Paul as President.

Already have ideas for the decoration, curtains, glitter, … Woohoo, will be fun.

David's diary:

Looked for the bottle everywhere. I guess that this son of a btch hid it.

Marko annoys me. He finds this situation great because Paul promised to let him redecorate the cave. Won't let him put glitter all around the place.

Stupid guy, stupid blood, stupid cave!

Star's diary:

Will have to reconsider my choices. Don't like David anymore. Will probably ask Paul to marry me. He will take care of the kid and me. And he's way nicer than David.

**Thursday**

Paul's diary:

Woohoo, it's fun to be a leader! Went to the fair ground with the band and teased a fat policeman. Jumped on the Merry-go-round and played like a fool.

Star is strange at the moment. Wonder what she wants. She sent the stupid kid to ask few questions about my tastes in music, movies, hobbies…

Marko's diary:

Cher journal,

David and Dwayne are strangely quiet. They whispered in each other's ear and nodded in agreement. I can feel the danger of revenge. The cave's decoration will have to wait.

BTW, bought a new vest, today. Red definitely suits me better, and it's way helpful to hide blood stains on it.

David's diary:

Asked Dwayne for some help. Have to take the control soon coz Paul's acting like a fool. He's dangerously attracting people's attention on us.

Star seems to be interested in Paul. Won't let him have her. She is MY toy.

Dwayne's diary:

It's obvious that Paul doesn't have the skills to be a good leader.

I do!

Seems that I agreed to help David while distracted by Marko's new vest.

**Friday**

Paul's diary:

Teased the boys tonight but they didn't laugh. What's wrong with them?

David seemed to obey my commands, today. This is quite new for me, but I'm very happy that he finally had accepted the situation.

Marko's diary:

Cher journal,

Paul as leader is not so funny, after all. Thought he was a joyful guy, but power as strange effect on people. He spent the whole day giving stupid orders like: "_stand up, sit down, stand up, sit down_." Did he really believe that this could work?

David suddenly obeyed Paul's commands, unbelievable!

David's diary:

Tried to be nice with Paul. That way, he would trust me and then give me the location of the bottle.

Hate him, hate him, and hate him. Definitely!I do not know what prevents me from killing him. What would happen if the bottle is filled up with dead vampire's blood?

Wait… I drank from the bottle too, so… I am childe of Paul now… and if he dies, I will die too…. But before drinking his blood, I was already a vampire. Plus, I was his sire… Ah, what a nightmare.

Terrible headache, need painkillers.

Laddie's diary:

Star annoys me, always talking about Paul. "_Paul is nice, Paul is handsome, Paul is gorgeous,…_"

I'm afraid she wants Paul to be my new father.

Stupid girl.

Well, second thought: why not?

**Saturday**

Paul's diary:

David obeyed immediately when I ordered him to move off his armchair but he couldn't hide his disappointment. He glanced at me angrily. Hope that the others will protect me if ever David tries to get his revenge.

I have the throne now. Woohoo, I'm the king.

_Later:_

Asked David for some Chinese food but he growled as an answer. He caught me by the throat and Dwayne stopped him right in time.

Marko's diary:

Cher journal,

David left his armchair, unbelievable!

Thought there would be a fight when David pushed Paul against the wall but the stupid Dwayne stopped him half way.

Anyway, I AM in charge of the Chinese food. Hope that Paul knows it now.

David's diary:

Had to leave my armchair, unfair! Hate that guy. Hate to be nice but I want him to trust me. I want him to believe that I'm with him.

Well, don't get me wrong, I'm not!

_Later:_

Almost killed Paul today but Dwayne stopped me. Smart guy. How could I recover my beloved bottle if I kill Paul?

**Sunday**

Paul's diary:

The bottle has disappeared. I suppose that David took it back.

Get surprised when David and Dwayne both jumped on me but let them tie me up on the bed. It was really exciting. Dwayne whispered something I did not understand. So I answered "_yes_", just in case he now wanted to help ME.

David's diary:

Decided to jump on Paul with Dwayne's help. We tied him up on the bed and Star found this very exciting. Stupid toy. She never found me exciting at all.

Don't know what to do with Paul now. I won't release him till I've found the bottle.

Dwayne whispered into Paul's ear. Are they planning something against me?

Marko's strange too, he talks to himself and laughs stupidly. Is everyone planning something against me?

Marko's diary:

Stopped using the two little French words. Nobody understands them, nobody speaks French, and nobody cares.

Stole the bottle from Paul, it's my precious now. Will refill it with my own blood later. I want to be the leader, I want to redecorate the cave, and I want to rule the world….hihihihahaha. _evil laugh_

Star's diary:

Paul isn't such an interesting guy, after all. Get excited when David jumped on him and tied him up to the bed, but it's no fun anymore. Wonder if Marko would agree to marry me.

Laddie's diary:

Wait a minute, Marko is way too young to be my father!

Dwayne's diary:

Found that Paul had such a huge ass when I jumped on him with David.

Asked him if he wore a diaper and he answered "_yes_".

So we can keep him tied for a long time.

**The end**

5


End file.
